It was you
by Eleaa
Summary: [AU] Emma et Killian sont renvoyés dans le passé (cf saison 3), mais ils se retrouvent plus loin que prévu puisqu'ils arrivent le soir où Killian et Milah se sont rencontrés.


La taverne était bondée, emplie de ses habitués et de voyageurs venant de tous les horizons. Les discussions et rires fusaient de toute part, créant une atmosphère agréable et enjouée. Personne ne les avait remarqués, ils étaient entrés en silence et s'étaient furtivement faufilés à travers les tables. Ils s'étaient installés à l'une d'elles, une isolée, à l'écart car elle avait l'avantage d'être un excellent poste d'observation. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir sans être vus.

Killian s'était accoudé à la table et s'observait. Il était assis face à lui, entouré de ses hommes, en train de jouer aux dés. Killian devait avouer que c'était une sensation curieuse, presque insolite d'être confronté à sa propre personne. Ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui alors qu'il s'examinait et il ne pouvait constater qu'une chose : c'était un étranger qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait voir qu'il n'était plus cet être rongé par le chagrin et par la douleur. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et il se demanda ce qu'il serait advenu de lui si la lumière n'était pas entrée dans sa vie. Que serait-il aujourd'hui si sa route n'avait pas croisé celle d'Emma Swan ? Il serait visiblement resté le même : un homme vide, pour qui l'existence n'avait plus aucune saveur et pour qui exister n'était plus vivre. À quoi bon se battre, à quoi bon exister si le mot lui-même avait perdu toute sa signification ? Il était plongé dans un profond néant, obscur et destructeur duquel il lui était impossible de faire surface. Il ne vivait plus, il se contentait de survivre. Sa raison d'être lui avait échappé, tout comme l'espoir.

Oui, Killian Jones n'était définitivement plus cet homme, _ce pirate_. Emma Swan en entrant dans sa vie ne l'avait pas seulement aidé, elle l'avait sauvé. Sauvé de cette perdition dans laquelle il était plongé et d'où il ne pouvait sortir seul. Il ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez. Il se demandait même si elle en avait conscience. Il en doutait.

Il rompit le silence en se pointant du doigt :

« Me voilà. Plutôt charmant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Qu'en est-il de la préservation du futur ?

\- Ça ira… Vu ce que je bois, si je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit, je blâmerai le rhum. Donc assure-toi que je… qu' _il_ reste occupé et qu'il ne retourne pas sur mon navire. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- Okay… », répondit Emma.

Killian reporta son attention sur Hook quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Emma. Elle avait enlevé sa cape et détachait les premiers liens de son corsage. D'un geste de la main, il l'incita à s'arrêter.

« Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'assure qu'il reste occupé, ce qui ne devrait pas être difficile… Toi et moi, savons tous les deux que je suis son type de femme… »

Emma se leva, instantanément suivi par Killian qui se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Swan. L'homme qui est assis là-bas, tu ne le connais pas. Donc sois… prudente.

\- Si je n'en savais pas autant, je dirais que tu es jaloux… »

Killian ne répondit rien, visiblement touché par cette pique lancée par une Emma Swan souriante.

Il s'éclipsa, laissant à Emma le soin de s'occuper de lui, _l'autre lui_. Emma s'approcha alors de Hook, se pencha en avant, faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine et posa ses mains sur la table.

« À quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? » demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Hook ouvrit sa bouche de quelques centimètres devant la beauté qui venait de faire son apparition. Emma passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire s'étirait en coin sur le visage du pirate.

Emma remarqua alors la présence d'une femme qu'elle n'avait pas repérée jusqu'alors. Celle-ci était assise en face de Hook, elle s'était arrêtée de jouer et de boire lorsqu'Emma les avait interrompus. Et la joie qui semblait alors l'animer avait disparu.

C'était une magnifique femme, brune aux cheveux ondulés avec des yeux bleus intenses. Elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un… Son regard lui semblait familier. Mais Emma ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, à se souvenir à qui elle ressemblait.

Elle s'aperçut alors de quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil plus tôt : Hook n'avait pas son crochet, il avait ses deux mains.

Ses _deux_ mains !

Son sourire disparut aussitôt car elle avait compris.

Elle avait compris qu'elle venait d'interrompre la rencontre la plus capitale dans la vie de Killian, celle qui avait changé son existence : sa rencontre avec la femme qu'il avait aimée plus de trois cent ans.

Milah.

Emma venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie, - enfin la deuxième avec ses parents, elle avait définitivement modifié le passé.

Elle lança discrètement un regard vers Milah. Celle-ci paraissait observer Emma d'un mauvais œil, car Hook ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois du regard.

Il invita Emma à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Hook remplit le verre de Milah, celui d'Emma et le sien, puis ils trinquèrent tous les trois. Emma but d'une traite le contenu du verre.

« Alors… dit Hook en lançant un regard charmeur à Emma, que fait une si jolie femme dans un endroit pareil ?

\- La même chose que vous je présume, répondit Emma en observant Hook puis Milah.

\- Essayer d'échapper à notre enfer quotidien, lâcha Milah en soupirant.

\- Exactement. »

Emma sourit timidement à Milah, mais celle-ci ne lui lança pas un regard et se resservit un verre : elle n'était visiblement pas enchantée par la présence d'Emma.

« À quoi se résume-t-il cet enfer quotidien ? demanda Hook en s'adressant seulement à Emma.

\- Oh…

\- Un mari lâche comme le sien ? interrogea-t-il en désignant Milah d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Donc pas de mari ?

\- Non. »

Un sourire enjôleur se dessina sur le coin des lèvres de la bouche de Hook alors qu'il murmurait un « intéressant ».

Il regardait Emma dans le blanc des yeux attendant qu'elle parle enfin.

« Alors ?

\- Vivre dans un monde empli de magie n'est pas facile tous les jours.

\- Certes. Mais encore ?

\- Briser des malédictions, combattre des sorcières, traverser les royaumes, ce genre de choses.

\- Oh, une aventurière donc.

\- Quelle chance ! , lâcha Milah désabusée.

\- Je n'appellerai pas ça de la chance… dit doucement Emma.

\- Parce que tu ne connais pas le malheur d'être enfermée chez toi.

\- Certes, mais risquer sa vie chaque…

\- … C'est au moins la vivre !, la coupa Milah qui commençait à s'emporter, tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Si tu étais à ma place tu comprendrais.

\- Je…

\- Avoir des responsabilités, être obligée de répondre aux attentes des autres, avoir à subir leur regard et leur jugement. Voilà ce à quoi j'ai droit chaque jour tandis que toi… Tu vas où le vent te mènes, tu vis au jour le jour, allant d'une aventure à une autre, sans un mari pour t'encombrer et te rendre la vie misérable ! C'est sûr que ta vie est bien difficile comparée à la mienne !»

Leur discussion fut soudainement interrompue par une voix qu'Emma reconnut : M. Gold, ou plutôt Rumplestilskin.

« Milah ! »

Les hommes de Hook se décalèrent, laissant le passage libre à l'inconnu.

« Milah… Il est temps de rentrer, dit-il calmement.

\- Bien, répondit Milah en se servant un autre verre, alors rentre.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hook.

\- Oh personne… Seulement mon mari. »

Vu le discours qu'elle venait de tenir, Emma ne fut pas étonnée de voir avec quel dégoût Milah disait cela. Peinée, elle lança un regard plein d'empathie à Gold, mais il ne le remarqua pas.

« Il est plus grand que ce que tu avais dit », lança alors Hook d'un ton sarcastique.

Tout son équipage ria.

« S'il te plaît, tu as des responsabilités…

\- Tu veux dire comme être un homme et se battre à la guerre ? Toutes les femmes sont devenues des veuves honorables alors que je suis devenue celle du lâche du village. J'ai besoin d'un break. Retourne à la maison Rumple, c'est ce à quoi tu es bon. »

Elle se resservit un verre et le but d'une traite. Emma déglutit, elle trouvait Milah particulièrement dure avec Rumple, très froide et extrêmement intransigeante. Hook cessa de regarder Rumple, posa distraitement son regard sur Milah et porta toute son attention sur Emma qui détourna le regard, gênée.

« Mama… »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle entendit Gold dire « Bae… ». Elle observa Bae… Neal… Le petit garçon qu'il avait alors été. Son cœur se serra à sa pensée.

« Tu étais supposé attendre à l'extérieur fils. »

Milah se leva, prit son fils par les épaules et sortit sans se retourner, suivi de Rumple. Emma se dit alors qu'elle avait peut-être encore une chance de partir, de ne pas modifier tant que ça le passé, mais c'était sans compter sur Hook, qui la regardait, un petit sourire en coin.

D'un simple geste de la main, il fit comprendre à ses hommes qu'il souhaitait être seule avec elle. Tous disparurent en un clin d'œil.

 _Qu'avait-elle fait… ?!_

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé le lendemain de sa rencontre avec Milah, mais il était clair que son intervention avait modifié le passé. Milah avait vu la manière dont Hook s'était attaché à regarder Emma et à lui parler, elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui car elle devait se douter que c'était avec elle que Hook allait passer la nuit.

 _Oh non, oh non…_ pensa Emma, tout en essayant de distraire Hook. Killian n'était toujours pas revenu, il n'avait donc pas terminé. Elle devait retenir le pirate, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il lui relata alors les combats auxquels son équipage avait du faire face, aux pillages des navires qui les avaient attaqués. Il lui raconta aussi toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues, les mers qu'il avait traversées, les contrées qu'il avait visitées. Emma se trouva charmée par toutes ces merveilleuses histoires. Il mentionna même le Jolly Roger, il le décrivit avec tant de passion, qu'Emma comprit ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de Killian. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple navire, fait d'un pont et de voiles, c'était bien plus que cela. Ce bâtiment symbolisait sa liberté, mais également et surtout l'endroit où il se sentait chez lui.

Elle fut ébahie par son talent de conteur et par l'ardeur avec laquelle il lui contait son existence de baroudeur, elle constata toutefois une chose. Malgré son engouement et ses belles histoires, une lueur de tristesse semblait briller dans son regard. Même s'il était entouré et faisait en sorte d'occuper chacune de ses nuits, il était seul.

Emma connaissait bien ce sentiment, et son cœur se serra.

Elle inspira profondément et se concentra. Elle avait rompu la rencontre décisive de la vie de Killian par inadvertance, elle devait le tenir occupé maintenant, et vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, il répondrait facilement à ses avances.

« Tu es donc bien… Killian Jones… » susurra alors Emma d'une voix séductrice.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« _Capitaine_ Killian Jones… Alors… Tu sais qui je suis… Et tu ne m'as même pas encore dit ton nom. »

Emma prit la bouteille et servit un verre, tout en demandant :

« En quoi cela serait-il alors amusant ?

\- Ce sont donc simplement deux navires passant dans la nuit ? »

Elle reposa la bouteille et se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Passant proches j'espère…

\- En parlant de navire, que dirais-tu de partir d'ici et je… te montrerai le mien ? »

Il allait se lever, mais Emma posa sa main sur sa cuisse, l'invitant à rester assis.

« Attends, prenons quelques verres d'abord… »

Elle lui en tendit un, qu'il saisit. Il le but d'une traite sans quitter Emma des yeux.

Ils enchaînèrent alors les verres, tout en se dévorant du regard. Emma servit encore une tournée, ils trinquèrent, elle lui sourit et alors qu'il buvait le contenu du verre, elle jeta le contenu du sien derrière elle, comme elle faisait depuis le début, et fit comme si elle l'avait bu. Elle lui souriait toujours.

« Si je n'en savais pas autant, je dirais que tu essaies de me rendre ivre, ce qui est d'ordinaire, ma tactique.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Capitaine ? Tu ne tiens pas à ton rhum ?

\- Non. Non seulement je peux y résister, mais je peux aussi l'emporter à l'extérieur. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de naviguer ? »

Il avait approché son visage de celui d'Emma. Elle sentait son souffle alcoolisé sur ses lèvres. Il se leva.

« Viens passer la nuit avec moi ou dois-je trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Emma lança discrètement un regard vers l'entrée de la taverne. Killian n'était toujours pas revenu. Pas non plus de trace de Milah. Elle devait retenir le pirate encore quelques instants.

Elle se leva et le suivit sans dire un mot.

Une fois sortis de la taverne, ils marchèrent quelques instants avant qu'Emma ne s'arrête. Hook but une gorgée de sa bouteille de rhum et la lui tendit. Elle la prit, fit de même et la lui rendit.

« Hoo… Killian… Je ne peux pas. »

Il se tourna davantage vers elle et haussa un sourcil. Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu dois retourner à la taverne.

\- Je… Je ne comprends…  
\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, nous ne pouvons pas passer la nuit ensemble, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu…»

Il brisa la distance qui existait entre eux et remit en place ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle sentit son souffle alcoolisé sur ses lèvres. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je n'ai jamais forcé une femme à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi. Tu es libre de partir.  
\- Je sais, répondit-elle dans un souffle, troublée par la proximité établie. Il faut que tu y retournes, il le faut absolument.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ton destin ! Tu vas rencontrer l'amour de ta vie, tu l'as rencontré tout à l'heure, mais je vous ai interrompus ! Tu dois la retrouver, si tu ne le fais pas, toute ta vie sera changée et je… je vais te perdre ! »

Emma mit sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

 _Quelle idiote_ , pensa-t-elle.

Plus rien ne se passerait désormais comme prévu, elle en était certaine, elle avait à jamais modifié le futur.

« L'amour de ma vie ? Me perdre ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tu as visiblement trop bu de rhum…

\- Non. Tu dois m'écouter, tu dois me croire.

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

\- Essaie quelque chose de nouveau, darling, ça s'appelle la confiance. »

Elle sourit fugacement en prononçant ses mots, se rappelant de la fois où il les lui avait dits lors de leur première rencontre.

Killian se saisit de sa bouteille de rhum et but une nouvelle gorgée. Cette femme avait clairement perdu la tête ou elle avait trop bu, mais elle était tellement attirante et touchante qu'il ne voulait pas la vexer. Il se sentait inexorablement attiré vers elle. Elle exerçait sur lui un attrait tel qu'elle l'atteignait, même au plus profond de son être. Il ne parvenait pas bien à comprendre pourquoi il ressentait une telle connexion avec elle, ça dépassait l'entendement.

« Très bien, dit-il. Je veux bien te croire…

\- Merci, s'exclama Emma soulagée.

\- Mais à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Je veux savoir ton prénom et…  
\- Leia. »

Il approcha son visage si près du sien que leurs nez se frôlèrent.

« Ton vrai prénom…, murmura-t-il.

\- Emm… Emma. Swan.

\- Emma Swan, répéta-t-il l'air rêveur.

\- Et la deuxième condition ?

\- Comment peux-tu être certaine que celle dont tu parles est mon grand amour ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.

\- Essaie. »

Emma inspira et prit son courage à deux mains. Au point où elle en était de toute façon, ça ne changerait désormais plus grand chose.

« Parce qu'elle est celle qui va te faire te sentir vivant. Tu ne seras plus seul. Tu auras une réelle raison de vivre, tu n'erreras plus. Tu existeras enfin. Quand tu la reverras, tu le sentiras. Tu sauras au fond de toi qu'elle est celle qui t'est destiné.

\- Je l'ai ressenti, en effet.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Emma victorieuse. Tu vois que j'ai raison. »

Killian sourit sincèrement à Emma.

« En effet. Mais avant d'aller la retrouver, puis-je m'assurer de quelque chose ?

\- Oui, quoi ? »

Un sourire en coin, il tapota sa lèvre inférieure de son index.

Emma avait l'impression de revivre une scène, celle de Neverland… Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Après tout, si ça pouvait le pousser à retourner dans la taverne et revoir Milah, elle était prête à se sacrifier…

Elle le saisit alors brutalement par le col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et posa l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui, continuant et accentuant leur baiser. Transportée, Emma perdit pied tandis que leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, dansaient, s'enivraient l'une de l'autre. Sans reprendre leur souffle, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec passion et tendresse. Jamais Emma n'avait ressenti tant de choses. Il colla davantage son corps au sien et continua de l'embrasser avec fougue. Emma semblait avoir tout oublié, laissant le désir s'étendre et prendre possession de tout son être. Elle profitait de cet instant, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps collé au sien, à celui de Killian, _son Killian_ …

Subitement, elle stoppa leur baiser et se recula de quelques pas à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, reprenant difficilement leur respiration.

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il s'arrêta, et la regarda avec désespoir et envie.

« Non ! réussit-elle à articuler

\- Comme tu voudras, my lady.

\- Tu dois y retourner. »

Il acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette jeune femme, pas après le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Mais il tint parole, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il laissa Emma seule. Il prit la direction de la taverne. Emma le suivit du regard, il se retourna vers elle une dernière fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une dernière fois, et il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Emma inspira, soulagée et troublée de leur baiser.

Elle n'espérait désormais néanmoins qu'une seule chose : que tout se déroule comme prévu, que malgré son intervention, rien ne changerait de manière totale, le passé.

* * *

 *** Épilogue ***

Emma sortit de chez Granny et alla s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Killian.

« Alors, penses-tu que Blue avait raison ? Je suis dans le livre maintenant. »

Killian lui sourit.

« Elle a dit qu'à part notre petite aventure, tout reviendrait à la normale. Tu penses que c'est le cas ?  
\- Malheureusement non… »

Il posa alors ses deux mains sur la table. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent. Elle prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, la tâta, la tourna dans tous les sens, la palpa : elle était réelle !

« Comment… ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es retourné dans la taverne, tu aurais du retrouver Milah !

\- Oui, mais elle n'y était pas et tu as de la chance qu'elle se soit quand même enfuie de chez elle, sinon ta naissance n'aurait pas eu lieu sans l'aide du Dark One.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois toujours là alors ? Et avec tes _deux_ mains ?

\- Parce que je devais retrouver cette femme qui m'avait embrassé, cette Emma Swan.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était toi Emma, depuis le début. Depuis notre rencontre, il n'y a eu plus que toi. Je devais _te_ retrouver.

\- Killian… Tu… Tu as passé ta vie à me chercher ?

\- Aye. »


End file.
